Famous
by Ya Wouldn't Understand
Summary: A young girl named Alex realises her long-lost brother is her favourite YouTuber. They meet and stuff. Idk what to write JUST READ THE THNG ALREADY!
1. Should I go ahead?

**Disclaimer/AN: Before I go any further, I would like to state that the inspiration for this story was another story I just recently read titled Adam's Sister. I've decided to write my own story following kind of the same path, and I have titled it Famous. It'll be about a famous YouTuber, of my own invention to avoid unfair judgement and incorrect facts, who meets his long-lost sister after a chance phone-call from a currently unknown woman. I am not copying Adam's Sister, only writing a story based off its roots.**

**To be honest, I thought that story was a little too cliché, but well-written. I would love to continue to read on that, and if its author be reading this, well done.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this idea! I will not publish it until I have at least 1 review encouraging this story.**

**Cheers to my peers,**

** Ellz42**


	2. INSERT CHAPTER NAME

**Author's Note: I was pleased to see at least 4 reviews encouraging this story, so I'm prepared to give it a go! And sorry if this chapter is a bit shaky, they always are. So without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

April 14, 2014

Another _booooooring _day at Aunty Lou's house. She's not actually my aunty, she's my adopted aunty.

This wonderfully kind couple took me in about a year ago. Their names were Abigail and Joseph Morrigan. But a month ago, they left on a cruise from Florida and never returned. We were told that the boat had sunk, but many still speculate that it disappeared in the spooky waters known as _The Bermuda Triangle_. Of course, that's absolute rubbish. So anyway, that's when Aunty Lou took me in. She's half blind, but her hearing is sharper than a bat's.

Every few minutes:

"Alexandra! Clean the bathtub!"

"Alexandra! Wash the dishes!"

"Alexandra! Scrub the toilet!"

"Alexandra! Cook my breakfast!"

"Alexandra! Get off your backside and get useful!"

Alexandra is my name of course. Alexandra Renèe Adams (just like my favourite YouTuber) to be exact. But you can call me Alex.

Today was the usual. All the things above and I also had to wash ALL the fabric in the house. The only time I get free time is when she goes for her naps and when she declares her bedtime. Then I race into bed, fake sleep while she checks on me, and whip out my iPod as soon as the door clicks shut. I type in my iPod password while I press the bedside button that locks my bedroom door. Then I watch YouTube.

So back to today. I was vacuuming the lounge room floor when the phone rang. Aunty Lou was reading a magazine and she couldn't hear it. I'm not allowed to touch the phone, so I left it. It rang several more times that day.

Laters that night, I opened Safari on my iPod and opened Bookmarks. I selected JackAndHisConsole and click on the latest video:

"Hey guys, Jack again. I heard that I had a little sister before my parents passed away. Her name was Alexandra Renèe Adams and I'd give anything to meet her. I've been told she was adopted into a family. If you know her, know of her or are her, please contact me on Twitter. So anyway, lets go!"

I nearly screamed with joy. That was my name! MY NAME! I pinched myself and realised it wasn't a dream. I tiptoed out to the phone. Aunty Lou was fast asleep. I looked at the Caller IDs from earlier today. They were all from the Adoption Center.

I raced back into my bedroom and opened Twitter. Sure enough, there were thousands of people claiming to be me. I posted a pic of me with my name and hoped for the best.

I closed Twitter and opened Minecraft PE. Before I could place a block, a notification popped up, "Jack Adams has commented on your photo." I quietly squealed with excitement and tapped on it. Sure enough, he had replied!

"Hey, is this you? Text me: ********!" **Censored for privacy and the fact that idk what it is**

I opened Messages and texted him:

"Hey its Alexandra. Call me Alex. Get me out of this hellhole house. xoxo Alex"

He replied immediately:

"Hey Alex! According to the law, if someone from your family appears, after its proven they are family they can take you from wherever you stay. I'll see you tomorrow. Just text me your address."

"Ok it's **[also censored for no** reason]_."_

He sent me a smiley and we ended the conversation there.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but first chapters are ALWAYS short.**


	3. AN: Hiatus

**If you are reading this, this story is on hiatus. That means it will be an indefinite amount of time before I update. Sorry for the wait!**

**~Ellie**


	4. You'll hate me

**Dear readers,**

**It is with the sincerest of apologies that I inform you that this story has been discontinued. It will be removed from the site within 3 days. I had no valid reason to continue the story, so while I will get flamed and forcefed guilt, I have the right to remove this story from the public view. Maybe I will use the characters in another story. I don't know. All I know is that I'm going to regret doing this, but it's for the best. **

**Right now I'm having a difficult time, what with school, writer's block, discovering myself and writing my book. But I will never continue this story. You can adopt it if you want, just PM me. Reviewing is pointless, since I won't be checking.**

**No amount of pitiful pleading will change my mind. My decision is already clear, and I try my best never to change said decision. I know you probably liked this story, but it's never coming back, so your attempts to away me will be futile. Hate on me, I don't care, but I honestly could do without that for now. The only way you will ever see this story is if it is adopted.**

**So I guess you'll just have to accept that this story is gone; its head is on the chopping block.**

**You probably don't care, which both is and isn't okay with me.**

**From Athena's sexiest kid,**

**~Ellz G~**

**[Now newly renamed You Wouldn't Understand. At least I think so, it hasn't quite shown up yet]**


End file.
